Taking Back Death
by I'm Heartless Babe
Summary: Part 1 "Yes?" Asked Undertaker still after seeing the situation. The taller man gulped air into his throat. "I-I need help, A-Alan needs your help... I think he is dieing! The thorns..." He trailed off. The Undertaker blinked and looked at the two. "I am not sure..."


**Taking Death Back**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

_**So any way I got the idea for the story line from my friend (Willu T. Spears on FB) and myself as we were RPing this. I just loved the storyline because it was different and you never see this kind of fic. I hope all of you that read it will give me good feedback, and I hope you do not kill me for what I am doing, yes somewhat killing a character but not completely... just you know... just read the damn thing and tell me what you think and I will see if I want to keep it as a one shot or make another chapter(s) to see what happen to Undertaker, Alan and Eric... DUN DUN DUN... Well tell me what you think...**_

_**Signing out...**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- **_

The Undertaker sat in his small Mortician Shop sanding a coffin for a new customer. It was a small boy around age seventeen, he was always a frail child since birth his mother had told The Undertaker. The boy was hit by a runaway horse when he was crossing the street to go to the new candy shop that was just opened, it was very popular with all the children in this part of town. Undertaker was humming a sad eerie tune as he sanded the coffin smooth.

_Are you, Are you. Coming to the tree_

_Where they say a man murdered Three-_

Hearing a knock on the door made him jump with a small fright when he sang that part of the tune he looked at the door with distaste and sighed when he heard a worried voice call to him.

"H-hey Undertaker? A-are you in there?!" The knock came again. "I- I need your help!"

He sighed with a great heave as he stood away from the coffin debating whether to open the door or not because he had to finish the coffin by six O'clock and now it was three O'clock. He sighed _'How long could this possibly take?' _He thought to himself as he walked to the door when there was one knock he wrenched the door open and the persons hand was still raised. This man looked frightened and distraught at the same time. In his other arm he was half supporting another man around the waist. The other man was slack and ready to fall over onto the gravel beneath their feet.

"Yes?" Asked Undertaker still after seeing the situation.

The taller man gulped air into his throat. "I-I need help, A-Alan needs your help... I think he is dieing! The thorns..." He trailed off.

The Undertaker blinked and looked at the two. "I am not sure..."

The man, Undertaker knew as Eric picked up the other boy that was slack, he knew as Alan, the only Reaper to get the Thorns of Death. He stared at the two boys Eric close to tears and the other just opened mouthed and hanging in the others arms. "Can...M-may we come in?" Eric asked his voice trembling. All that was needed to be done was one step to the side by The Undertaker.

Eric walked in quickly and set Alan's body on the stainless steel table that Undertaker always uses to clean and prepare the bodies for burial. "He is very weak I am afraid I have already lost him Sir. I am just so scared, none of our advisers know we are here I came on my own accord, and I just need your help."

The Undertaker walked over to the table after shutting the door, he looked over the boys body his long fingers tracing over his legs, he tsked. Eric was trying to light a cigarette with trembling hands as he heard The Undertaker mumbling. "My, my what a poor soul. He shook his head and looked at the other boy.

By the look on his face Undertaker knew that Eric's heart dropped to his stomach. But all Eric could think and say was; "What am I to do with now... my Life is over."

"Just wait..." Undertaker told him as he grabbed Alan's jacket button. "I need to inspect his body to see if there is anything I can do to help him. May I?"

"Yes, you may..."

The Undertaker started to unbutton the three buttons that held the jacket to Alan's body. "Do- do you want me to go?"

"If you so choose, if you trust me enough..." Undertaker told him.

"I trust you." Eric sighed and started for the door. "I need a drink, by any chance do you have any?"

With a crooked finger he pointed at the cabinet next to a standing coffin that had intricate roses and hearts around the edges. "The top shelf my dear boy behind the tins." The Undertaker turned back to te body of the sandy haired boy plucking the buttons open to reveal the chest of the boy. His fingernails slid down the chest and skin of Alan's motionless body. Plucking the button of Alan's dress pants button he moved to his feet and pulled on the pant legs managing to yank them off with out disturbing the body. He saw the upraised prints in Alan's feet of the rose thorns and the roses, seeing those upraised designs, he could not help but touch the skin of the dying Shinigami.

Eric walked outside drinking the liquor his whole body shaking and his lips quivering as he swigged from the bottle he took from the cabinet Undertaker pointed out. "Alan dead..? It cannot be..? My Life." Eric mumbled in a groaning voice.

Inside The Undertaker was still inspecting the body then he mumbled to himself breaking his own tune in the song. "Maybe I can help after all" A sudden idea hitting him. He reached for the scalpel next to the table. As his fingers touched the sharp instrument the door to his shop opened and Eric walked in.

"Wh-what...are you...doing?"

"Shh..." The surgical tool touched Alan's wrist the cold metal on hot skin, it cut deep into the boys wrist making it bleed quickly. Eric had to look away from the running blood. The Undertaker walked to the nearest clean bucket and on the way back grabbed Eric's wrist pulling him along with him, he set the below the arm on the floor. "Okay, now I need your help. When I drain the boy dry I need you to keep air going into him, keep him breathing and keep breathing life into him."

"But Shinigami don't need to breath..." Eric challenged.

"Do as I say! I know what I am doing..." Undertaker put his mouth to Alan's wrist and started to suck some blood out of his body. As he was doing that Eric was breathing into Alan's mouth breathing life into him keeping the other boy alive. The Undertaker spit the blood into the bucket coughing most of it out of his mouth almost buckling over into the bucket. "Keep going, Child." Undertaker coughed more.

Eric kept Alan's nose plugged and he kept his mouth on the others mouth. Undertaker let the blood drain into the bucket quickly. "I am an old Reaper..." he mused as he closed his eyes as the last of Alan's blood drained into the bucket. Looking at the sick boy, he was was very pale and gasping for more breath that was not provided. "He is young, and he does not deserve to die..." He grabbed his own wrist and the scalpel and cut deep in a happy face motion. Undertaker let out a loud hiss and put his wrist onto the younger Reapers wrist and he forced his blood into Alan's body, his mind controlling his blood.

"No, wh-what are you doing..? You are dear to us!" He pulled away from Alan momentary. But the gasping boy cried out in pain of suffocation and pain of the blood transfusing.

Undertaker fell to one knee getting weaker the more blood he was losing. "But he will be of more use..." The rest of his blood draining into the younger Shinigami. "He... will be." His words were slurred as his body dropped to the floor next to the bucket almost hitting it and dumping the blood. Eric quickly left Alan and tried to push Undertaker away from the tainted blood.

"I can help! Just let me help! I have enough blood to spare" Eric was still trying to push Undertaker away from the bucket fearing the worse. "You are an insane old man! Just let me help you so you can be okay"

"NO!" Undertaker growled before coughing out of breath. "Take care of him..." Undertaker sat fully on his butt now and pulled the bucket of blood toxins between his legs. He shuttered as he cupped his hands and dipped them into the blood slowly and pulling his hands out of the crimson liquid death, he put his cupped hands to his lips and slowly drank the liquid in his hands. His chest heaved up and down quickly his breath fluttery and his limbs shaking tremendously seizure like.

Eric's eyes widened at the sight. The old mortician just scooping up the blood and drinking like a vampire or a blood thirsty demon. To Eric this was almost sickening but it was just the old Undertaker trying to save a life and his own. Was this trying to do a good deed in life in the human world before he decided to pass on by himself? All Eric could think was; _'William... is so going to kill me for letting him do this to himself!' _He started to hold out a hand to the old Undertaker but something in his side vision caught his attention, it was Alan's eyes fluttering rapidly.

The Undertaker lifted his head with crimson blood dripping from his chin he breathed in deeply and then coughed violently. "Look at his wrists. Are they still there? The Thorns of Death?" The Mortician questioned the younger Shinigami.

"No..."

He nodded "Okay... good..." Nodding again he cupped his hands again and kept drinking the toxic blood that contained the Thorns of Death.

"Mr. Undertaker, please stop drinking."

Shaking his head he came back with his comment. "I at least want to live for another few years or even months instead of dying here on the spot, might as well die for a good cause, yes?"

Eric shook his head staring at Alan while petting his hair, he was happy to see him awake again. "It may be years, because you are strong and healthy."

"Not anymore... we need young healthy Reapers not retired ones..."

"Yes true." Eric sighed. "But the younger ones keep failing at their duties and are lazy."

The Undertaker coughed again for a few long agonizing moments. "Then, if need be I will come from retirement in my new state." He coughed again.

"No!" Eric corrected his tone before he was scolded for it. "No. No, Father don't want that... You know he will not bring a wise old Death God from their humble life to become what they once were, a pawn in this stupid shit job!" He started to raise his voice, when he noticed he covered his mouth and excused himself. "Sorry, Mr. Undertaker."

"I know. I know. But if he asks it of me, I will do as he asks. I am an old creature of habit so I will fall back into my old ways of reaping the souls..." Undertaker coughed a little looking into the bucket between his legs. "Alan, he will need a few weeks till he is able to walk around and be a healthy young God of Death again. H e needs too regain his strength..." He trailed off as a coughing fit took over and raked his body.

"Undertaker Sir, you should lie down you look really ill." Eric told him leaning toward him now. "Let me help you up."

The old Shinigami nodded. "I will once I know I have helped the boy. I need to know that I have not done something to kill him sooner than his time." He drank more of the crimson liquid until he had to tip the rest of the bucket to make the blood slid down his throat. He started to stand slowly his legs trembling and he fell back onto his butt. He tried again and when he did get up he leaned against the table and took hold of the younger boys wrist. He held a sastified smile on his lips as he sighed. "I did it. I actually did it."

Eric patted Undertaker on the back telling him; "I will help you to your room." But the elder man shook his head. "Why not?"

"No I want to stay by him. I want to make sure that I have done it right as I thought I would. You see I do not like failing. It is the worst feeling to me." He explained to Eric. He reached for his skin needle and started to sew up Alan's wrist. All Eric did was stare.

"Um, do you want me to do something to help?" Eric asked his voice had a small tremor in it as he watched the needle pierce the skin in and out slowly some blood on the string and the needle. The Mortician shook his head slowly and started to sing as he did so.

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

"I am worried for you..." Eric said in a timid voice. This made the older man look up at him.

"Don't be. I do not need to be worried for." He said as he coughed more blood sprinkled on his lips now. He sang again;

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

Undertaker smiled as he saw Alan's eyes flutter. "Welcome back to life. How do you feel?"

The voice of the once silenced Reaper spoke softly and his voice was raspy. "Like I was hit by a carriage. Or like I fought a demon that ripped my insides out." His brown hair slipped into his eyes as he looked up to see who was holding his hand. A slow lazy smile slid across his lips as he saw Eric standing above him. "Hi Baby..." It slid out like he was afraid he would never utter the words again. Eric smiled back and squeezed his hand tightly feeling the hot tears sting his eyes. Alan's eyes found Undertaker. "You saved me didn't you?"

The Undertaker nodded, "I did." He held up the boys wrist and showed it to him. "Look, there is no more Thorns." Alan sat up quickly to get a closer look, but was pushed down back to a laying position. "No, no, no, you must lie still. But you can look."

"How..?" Was all that could be asked.

Undertaker smiled and shrugged. "I drained your blood and gave you mine, then I took yours." He now lifted his wrist and showed the new marks that symbolized the Thorns of Death. "I now have your blood and your disease so now that you are able to live long and be on with your life. I on the other hand will have to document and see what happens, yes..." The Mortician explained with and interested smirk. "Just live everyday like it is your last, is my advice to you. So..." He looked to Eric. "Take him home now and then live like you have to see him one last time." He winked and turned and retired to his room for the rest of the night.

_**Fin...**_

_**For...**_

_**Now...**_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**OK ay so it was different, yes? I hope you all like it. Please do not forget to review and tell me if you hate me now for starting to kill of the best damn character Black Butler ever! So please tell me all you think of this Fic... Thank you **

***Bows***


End file.
